Tires for a wheel are generally known in the art. A tire is a ring-shaped wheel cover that fits around a wheel to help protect the wheel and enhance wheel and overall machine performance.
Tires for use with planting equipment are also known. These tires improve certain performance characteristics over a wheel. In “no-till” planting equipment, tires provide certain advantages. For example, in no-till planting equipment, seeder tires are used to ensure a seed is planted at the correct depth. Seeder tires generally are provided on narrow gauge wheels. Due to requirements during no-till planting, commercial seeder tires are solid tires. This is typically due to wear requirements of seeder tires in no-till planting equipment. For example, seeder tires generally have to withstand abrasive wear against knives which create channels for the receipt of seeds. Seeder tires typically have a secondary functionality of wiping or cleaning material buildup on the knives during no-till planting.
Seeder tires are also subject to toughness and coarseness of crop stubble, often due to genetic modification. Therefore, the tires must be made to withstand greater cut and tear properties, which solid tires typically can better withstand.